


The Coming of Peace

by GoldenClover



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenClover/pseuds/GoldenClover
Summary: The earth is so still in Greenwood, so lonely and vast beneath the stars. I think of it now, Aragorn, as I lay dying.(A Legolas deathfic, told from his point of view)





	The Coming of Peace

The earth is so still in Greenwood, so lonely and vast beneath the stars. Do you remember it? You have seen it but once. It is so beautiful, Aragorn. Its great, black trees cast the whole earth in shadow, and the sky there is deep and blue along the horizon. There is something strange and wild about those woods, something of ages past. 

I think of it now, Aragorn, as I lay dying. It is cold here, and very dark. Even the grass here is gray; nothing grows, nor lives, nor rejoices. I am to die like this, in the rain, in the muck, in the filth, like an animal. I do not mourn for myself, though. I mourn for those left behind; for you, for my father, for my people, and for Gimli, my strange dwarven friend.

You are coming now, as I knew you would; I see you walking in the mist. You are pale, Aragorn, and so weary. You come to me covered in blood and gore, and you kneel beside me and you whisper my name.

_ Legolas,  _ you say, as though that alone is enough to return me to the land of the living,  _ Mellon nin, open your eyes. The battle is won. Sauron is defeated. Open your eyes and witness the coming of peace. _

I should like to, my friend. I feel your hand on my cheek, your forehead against my own. Why must you pain me like this, Aragorn? I do not wish to die, do not beseech me. Let me pass in peace.

_ Open your eyes, my brother, _ you beg of me,  _ For Middle Earth, for elvenkind, for Eryn Lasgalen. Do not leave me like this. _

I cannot see you any longer, Aragorn. The world is fading. I am fading. It is getting so dark, and I am afraid. Please Aragorn, stay with me, I know nothing of this mortal fear. Hold me, brother, for I wish to die in the arms of a friend. 


End file.
